The present invention relates to a mobile security system, and more particularly to such a mobile security system, which comprises a warning signal transmitter unit installed in the place to be protected to monitor the surrounding, an auto dialing unit having a signal receiver, and a cellular phone coupled to the auto dialing unit and driven by the auto dialing unit to call a particular telephone number for help when the signal receiver receives a radio warning signal from the warning signal transmitter unit.
Following fast development of economics, the living quality is greatly improved. Most families have a car for transportation. However, in the modern society, there are many lazy people hoping to gain without effort, and theft cases occur every day. In order to improve the living quality of the surroundings, it is important to reduce the frequency of occurrence of theft cases. A variety of security system have been developed for this purpose. A regular security system is generally comprised of a plurality of sensors installed in fixed locations in the place or equipment to be protected to monitor the surroundings, and alarm means connected to the sensors. The alarm means is triggered to alarm when the sensors detect an abnormal condition. Because the sensors are installed in fixed locations, they can easily found out and damaged by the intruder. When an abnormal condition occurs, the security person in charge is informed to check the situation, and then to inform the owner of the place or equipment under protection after checking. Because the owner of the place or equipment under protection is not informed before the security person goes to check the situation, the owner of the place under protection may be unable to take the necessary step in time. Further the alarm signal of the alarm means can be heard or seen only within a limited distance from the place or equipment under protection. If the owner of the place or equipment under protection is beyond the effective range of the alarm means, the security system may work in vain.